Always in time
by ArcGreen
Summary: A collection of one-shots, snippets, and generally moments between Fairy Tail members.
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick meandering thought about how Luce lost her arm. Since this was quick I didn't feel particularly needy about practicing grammar nazi-ing. So pardon any mistakes and enjoy.

Dust and flames were everywhere.

Obscuring her sight, coughing and gasping Lucy ran as best as she could across the rubble of the city. Racing to the sight of a small figure fighting in the sky.

"Natsu."

A gasp, a sob, and sigh Lucy couldn't tear her eyes away. He was falling, going to crash, and she wasn't going to make it in time. He always made it in time.

Louder.

"Natsu!"

The dragon was hurtling after him, their screams mixed together into a hair raising sound that made her chest tighten in terror. Instinct urged her to stop, turn, and run away - to try and prolong her life for the little longer she might have.

Lucy pushed herself further faster, her own scream filling her ears as she headed to the area the two were going to crash.

"NATSU!"

Close enough to his face clearly now, their gaze caught together; running and falling towards a stone of broken building that ended up landing vertical - sharp edges all around. Lucy stretched her arms out, reaching to catch him before he reached the stone. Fear flashed across his face as she jumped.

"Lucy NO!"

The sky was blocked by the sight of the descending dying dragon. Lucy felt hot skin on her hand and sweat soaked hair across her face before she collided with stone. Pain rocked her entire body, sending her into the dark.

She never wanted to wake up, because she_ knew_.

It must have been only minutes that she was unconscious. The moment she tried opening her eyes she felt hot and a pain that went beyond anything she had ever endured. Blinking groggily she was surprised to find herself slumped against the stone. Breathing harshly at the fact, she tried to shoved herself away slamming her cheek against the rough surface when only one arm was pushing herself up and away. Shaking from exhaustion Lucy rapidly stumbled back.

Looking up she felt something break inside.

Natsu's unmoving form was bent over the stone, lifeless eyes staring up defiantly, Lucy's arm hanging limping from where it had tried to cushion his fall. She reached up with trembling fingers to feel her shoulder - no more tears to fall - where his heat must have acted as some sort of cauterization.

He always showed up in time to save her.

Walking forward Lucy vaguely heard Levi's frantic voice from behind her; she stretched her remaining hand, without its guild mark, and brushed pink hair away from his forehead before placing a kiss on his unnaturally cold skin. Leaving her lips against his skin Lucy felt a new resolve building.

"If there's a future...it has to have you."

(455)


	2. Chapter 2

Levy knew this had to be a nightmare.

That she has fallen asleep reading of her horror genre novels and was now having a lucid dream where she was consciously aware that she was in Hell watching all her friends die fighting the dragons that seemed to be tearing apart the sky.

Oh gods, _dragons_.

It just simply had to be a nightmare in which she was going to wake up at any moment by Droy or Jet, maybe even Gajeel.

Except Levy was too realistic to hope this was just a bad dream.

Dragons were attacking everywhere it seemed, even if the total number was seven, they were a _large _seven. Magic users from everywhere were running around attacking the smaller versions while the dragon slayers were trying their best at fighting the large terror on their own.

After the first building around them had exploded rubble all over and Natsu's voice commanded dragon slayers to step up, Levy had somehow been blocked from the main group and was now wandering desperately around for anyone that was familiar.

It was luck, dumb or good, that she slipped through a crack made between two falling walls that she came upon Gajeel's fight.

Her heart thumped painfully at the sight the metal dragon slayer.

It was clear he was getting nowhere, and was going to lose.

Skirting around another mound of rubble she waited for a break in his efforts to call out to him.

"Let me help!"

Dark, dark eyes landed on her, fear flashing bright in them, before he turned around to avoid another attack. He landed farther away from her.

"No fucking way! Get somewhere safe!"

She gritted her teeth at his dumb stubbornness before scrambling up a pile of what probably has also been a building. Stupid men, _stupid, stupid men_.

"Script iron!"

Gajeel neatly flipped in the air and caught the iron that she launched at his head. He didn't hesitate to bite into it, but not before growling at her.

"Levy I'm fucking serious! Leave!"

Fear pounding in her chest hard and painful, her fingers would tremble if she let them, so she didn't. She growled back.

"Shut up and take my help you bastard!"

Her language surprised them both and she didn't miss the flash of a unspoken reprimand. It was funny how he was oddly against her being crass at all, especially when he was practically the definition of it.

Instead of waiting for him to tear her a new one, Levy launched an attack on the dragon and skidded down the rubble when it retaliated. She landed rather neatly next to the iron dragon slayer, who gave her a dark scowl before yanking her up and behind him.

"Just stay out of my damn way and don't get in its sight again."

Of course she didn't listen. Once he was launching his own attacks again, she nimbly ran around launching her own as support. Really, they were doing pretty good holding it off, but the damage wasn't significant enough and she knew that their chakra was running out.

Which was why she made a mistake.

She had ran a risk and sprinted close to launch a script spike at its, hopefully, softer under belly when Gajeel shouted her name with something that she vaguely recognized as desperation. It was then, as she twisted to sprint away, that she noticed the dragon's gleaming eye on her and it's sharp spike armored tail swinging full rapid force towards her.

Knowing she wasn't going to make it, she based for the impact that would probably break her body.

A flash of gray shot in front of her in time to wrap its iron clad body around her in a hard embrace before its tail slammed into them.

A sharp pain raced across her face and darkness claimed her briefly.

"Levy?"

The gasp brought her back. It must be blood running down her face, and Levy felt something was very wrong with her face and neck but that didn't hold her attention. She watched with growing terror as the iron scaled faded from his skin, leaving a very pale shaking Gajeel behind.

She reached up a shaky hand to touch his face just as one of his hesitatingly touched what she was assumed was the edge of one of her wounds. Something warm was rapidly soaking the middle of her dress; she refused to glance down knowing it wasn't her that was bleeding.

"Gajeel you shouldn't …."

Somehow he pulled them both up and with a rough shaking shove, pushed her towards a small exit point in the mess behind them. Her eyes fell to his abdomen and she felt her world tilt as her stomach dropped.

"Gajeel!"

His dark eyes watched her, no irritation present now, instead there was an expression that she once saw on an island in what seemed like years ago.

Again he was going to send her away to live while he stayed behind to fight and die.

"Go…Levy…get somewhere safe okay? Please"

It was the please the stopped her protest. It was the tired awareness in his voice and the almost soft look in his eyes as he let them roamed over her face and body. He was saying goodbye.

She stumbled back a pace before turning a moving towards the exit.

"Good girl Shrimp,"

This couldn't be real, this had to be a dream. Tears blurred her vision as she turned around to look once more.

He didn't even get a chance. Levy watched in a mind shattering state of horror as the dragon wrenched its claw from Gajeel's middle. It roared its triumph into the sky.

Falling backward through the hole as his body fell to the ground Levy caught a glimpse of fire and a large mass falling through the sky, heard a scream and felt her self go numb as she crashed to the ground.

"Oh god, this can't be real. Somebody help us!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh gods Laxus….."

Mirajane wasn't sure he could hear her anymore, and hoped to anything listening that he couldn't _feel_ anything anymore. Not that he had much longer to feel any of the pain.

Instead of staring down at what remained of his left side of his body she focused on his eyes. They hadn't always been on the same path, same mindset, but there had been moments. For a while there was a bitterness that came from her inability to completely forgive his betrayal of the master, and the guild.

Now though, oh gods, and he had become such a good man.

"Laxus, I'm so sorry."

Tears were unchecked on her face, dripping onto his throat as she leaned over to give him what little warmth she could. She didn't look over at where Wendy was lying unconscious - small form curled around her lifeless cat partner. He had taken the brunt of the last attack but they hadn't gone unscathed.

"Mira.."

She snapped her gaze to him, shaking hand tenderly brushing his short hair.

He tried to smile, but it fell short and for a moment she feared (and hoped) he had stopped breathing, when he took a struggled breath and sharply focused on her in a moment of clarity in dying.

"Did I make up for it? Do you …forgive me?"

Sobbing loudly she cupped his cold, oh gods so cold, face in her hands and placed a kiss on his colorless lips. Pressing her forehead hard against his, she stared into the unseeing eyes.

"Yes…yes.."


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of people thought the Guild Fairy Tail's occupants bounced back like elastic. That nothing left its mark and they were just a goofy, strangely powerful group of people who never let anything stop them. Yes, while this was true, it wasn't all of the truth. They were just good at hiding the invisible marks that all those battles left. They were good at helping each other and never mentioning it.

Lucy would never mention how for months after the Grand Magic Games Natsu would crawl under the covers and fall asleep next to her. That hours later she would wake up to his fearful shouts and thrashing. She would wake him, let him bundle her up in his arms, and listen to him almost tearfully whisper that she was alright, it was alright, she was alive; before falling asleep again.

Happy would never mention how Lucy would also have nightmares; how she would bolt up in bed and scream and scream until Natsu and him were there - the pink haired teenager wrapping his arms around her and rocking her until she calmed down. Happy would let her hug him to her chest as she shuddered. They never mentioned how she never remembered these the next day and if they could make sure, she never would.

Juvia would never mention how Gray was haunted by his own death, at the sacrifices people had made for him. That he would sit at a table far from the center hubbub of the guild's bar and just stare into space with a gaunt look in his eyes. How she would watch him with a fear of what could have been digging in her chest until she gently reached out to touch his hand; bringing him back to life with a small shy smile and a distraction like a snow cone or ice cream.

Makarov would never mention how he would catch his grandson almost frantically looking for Mirajane and Wendy. How his trio of friends would have days where they needed to make sure that Laxus and each other were okay and alive. They would form a tight circle at a table and not speak, just take comfort in each other's living presence.

Wendy and Mirajane would never mention how they made sure to say something to him everyday. Wendy would sometimes even be brave enough to throw her arms around him in a child's hug, an almost sad looking Charle watching before they moved off to do whatever it was they were doing. Mirajane would always serve him a drink before he could ask, a small hand drift soothingly across his shoulders before carrying on.

Laxus would never mention how Mirajane would come rushing from the storeroom or kitchen to look for her siblings. How her genial facade would crack and Lisanna would get up from her seat unobtrusively and go see her sister. How Elfman would go block their little group from sight for a little bit before returning to whatever he was doing

Pantherlily would never mention how Gajeel would wake up in a cold sweat and be unable to go back to sleep. They would stay up together, the only sounds being Gajeel's finger softly plucking at the guitar and the book's pages that Lily would read. The cat knew the first thing he would do when they got to the guild is check for Levy - who he knew his friend would somehow find an excuse to touch her whether it was mockingly resting his arm on her head or silently brushing a strand of hair as he passed her by.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm jealous of you Lucy."

Surprised, the blonde young woman placed a finger on the spot in her book and looked up to meet Levy's wide serious eyes. Lately, the two had somehow migrated to a corner table away from the usual hustle and scuffles to quietly enjoy each other company while each read their books. Sometimes stopping to gush over a scene or discuss a character.

It was usually a fun and serene friendship; both cherishing a kindred spirit.

Now though, Lucy was drawing a blank as she looked at her small friend.

"Why?"

Big eyes wandered to where Happy was curled up against her arm. The poor cat had stumbled over to her a few minute before; claiming the need for a nap after being clocked in the head by one of the numerous idiots who were currently yelling "manly!" or "you're an idiot!" and throwing magic and punches around in a brawl that started in what Lucy suspected was due to Elfman's boredom.

Levy ran a hand through her hair; it was growing wilder and wilder every time she came back from a mission. Lucy liked watching the sheen of blue as the lights of the guide fell on it.

"You and Natsu have such a good relationship."

This had Lucy closing her book, gently setting it down by Happy, and giving her friend all her attention now. She wasn't aware that, when her big brown eyes grew serious, Lucy could cut a pretty intimidating picture. Also, a very good impression of support.

And it sounded like Levy wasn't talking in a the usual joking manner that the girls had adapted when her and Natsu's friendship came up.

"What do you mean?"

She watched as Levy's brown eyes darted over to the other corner of the room, where Gajeel and Pantherlily were watching the fight with various degrees of humor and exasperation. Somewhere in the middle of the fight she thought she could hear Droy and Jet's shouts. Ah, several pieces clicked together.

Still, she waited for her friend to speak.

"He is so aware of your presence - all the time. From the moment you walk in, if not sooner, to the middle of battles."

Heat burned hot briefly on her face before she was able to control it. Shaking her head, Lucy watched her friend's eyes dart to the corner again.

"Natsu is aware of mostly everybody's presence Levy. He is just that great of a friend."

Levy was shaking her head in the negative before her sentence even finished and Lucy was leaning forward - causing Levy to mirror the movement.

She reached out to gently touch her friend's petite hand.

"Levy this isn't about him is it?"

A great sigh was heaved before Levy slouched herself down until she could rest her chin on the table. Lucy followed her example this time.

"You two are almost in perfect tandem ya know? You cover each other's weakness's and are each other strengths. Geez Lucy, most of the time lately you are one of the biggest reasons why he fights so hard and are his main concern. And….and you two are so comfortable. Most of the time he sleeps over at your house."

This time Lucy couldn't control the flush that filled her face. She lifted herself up so she could rest on her hand that faced the bar, palm covering the red cheek. Oh gods, if Cana or Mirajane saw her blushing they would no doubt call attention to it and everybody would converge on them.

She…couldn't deny what Levy was saying though, even if part of her wanted to vehemently deny anything between her and her partner, it was true. Natsu and her had a connection. It just wasn't as clear as a lot of people liked to say it was.

Sighing, she glanced up in time to catch Natsu's bright eyes from the outskirts of the brawl. It seemed to be slowing down, and after they caught each other's gaze and she gave him a small smile without thinking he went straight back to shouting at Gray.

Levy's whisper broke her thoughts.

"See? Even now, in the middle of our guild, he is checking to make sure you are okay and happy."

Feeling uncomfortable about the conversation now, Lucy shook her head and ran a light hand on Happy's sleeping head. He snorted quietly and nudged her finger back before settling down again. Deep down Lucy didn't like talking about what was between her and the dragon slayer. So much of their life was such a public display, even when it wasn't suppose to be, that in the last few months since the Grand Magic Games, it seemed that some things have become a behind closed door policy with them.

Even Natsu was beginning to have moments where he would show up at her house; through the window or door and they would just hang out and play games until Happy falls asleep. After she would, sometimes grudgingly, tuck the cat into her bed she would sit next to Natsu on the floor. They would lean against the bed and just quietly talk about anything and everything.

Sometimes he would idly play with her hand, lacing and re-lacing their fingers together.

Sometimes she would rest her head on his warm bare shoulder.

When they grew too tired sometimes he would gather up his little friend and leave, a lot of times they would just gently crawl up the bed on either side of the cat and simply fall asleep.

So yeah, maybe things were shifting in their relationship, and while she wasn't sure what it exactly meant - Lucy wasn't going to complicate it by bringing her secret treasure out in the open to be dissected and talked about. It was fine as it was for now, and what would happen would happen.

So she focused on her friend again and went for it.

"Levy, is this about Jet and Droy or Gajeel?"

That probably could have been worded better, but Lucy knew that this was constant sore for the little script mage, and while she didn't like talking a lot about her relationships, she knew Levy was probably as lost as she was.

Brown eyes froze in the small face before Levy heaved a huge sigh and slouched further down.

"I don't know anymore, all of them?

This was followed by a surprised laugh from Lucy and Levy grinning up at the girl. Neither of them notice the unruly dark head in the corner and pink haired man in the center of the room both glance over at the sounds.

Happy did though, having woken up a minute before to catch the end of the talk.

Reaching up he patted Lucy's cheek gently, like a small child touching the face of one of its favorite people, she looked down and smiled at him, before he looked over at Levy. HIs voice was lacking its usual teasing tone and gentle.

"I think you don't notice much about how all three of those guys plus Pantherlily keep track of you Levy." He rubbed his face to get rid of the sleep and continued with a yawn before deciding that he wanted a longer nap and snuggled back down.

"Sometimes it's amazing how dense the girls here are. Every guy here has one, if not more, girl that he considered precious above all the rest."


	6. Chapter 6

Some people found it weird how Levy and Gajeel got along so well considering how they had initially met. She found it weird too actually, but the past was the past and she was no good at holding grudges anyway. Droy can attest to that being as he once ate her favorite and expensive fudge.

But they did. It was partly from his effort to atone for his sins, and she suspected that he felt as if he had to protect her because he was once an attacker. Levy knew that people saw her as small vulnerable girl who couldn't hold a fist fight if her life depended on it.

He had been surprised when he realized that what she lacked in physical strength she made up ten times with intelligence.

She had savored the look of wonder and awe on his face as she had fixed the runes. It was honestly the first time a mostly adult male had looked at her, and _saw_ her. Not just a little blue bird, as Marakrov used to call her.

What people didn't realize is just how close they had become.

Levy admits that, while deep down she suspected that he had become infatuated with her first, she had been the first one to be more open about her feelings with him. Partly because Gajeel was a rough guy who was also a full mystery. He has piercings and ate iron but also knew the waltz; it wasn't much more mystifying than that.

So they hung out at the guild, gravitating towards each other even when they didn't consciously mean too. At first a table away, but then she started talking and he started to actively listen it became the same table. Then when he started asking questions on the topic she was currently learning, and she would point out things in one of her books it became the same bench. Their bodies, at first a decent space between then, began touching while she pointed this or that out and he would lean closer to squint at whatever it was.

Gajeel had horrible eye sight when it came to reading.

After a few weeks of this, it was a common sight to find Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily in a out-of-the-way table; books, snacks, and drinks sprawled out as they had discussions about various subjects. Lily and Levy would tease Gajeel while he would huff and snap but couldn't seem to hide the small genuine smile. It would surprise people to know that Gajeel was actually pretty smart, and when Levy had teasing said this one time he had lightly pinched her hand that was resting under the table before covering it with his own.

Then, he started to tell them about his father and how he raised him.

Levy, to her credit, hadn't blushed or stammered but simply listened to the treasured memories and stretched her hand to entwine their fingers together.

Pantherlily, more observant than the pair combined, just grinned.


End file.
